Kili Oakenshield
by My Creative Writings
Summary: Thorin was known as a harsh man, cold and heart locked away from the world. The only ones who brought light into his life, were his nephew Fili and sister Dis. It all changes when a baby is born. His son, his kin. Someone who he would protect with his life, someone who's first steps were going to be the best thing in his life. His name was Kili Oakenshield.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin Oakenshield.

A name that frightened the men. A name that made the elves cringe. A name that angered the orcs and goblins. A name that saddened the dwarfs.

Thorin was a dwarf who had a tough life behind him. He had been forced watched how his father and grandfather suffered from the sickness they got from all the gold around them. He had been forced to watch how his home, how Erebor, got claimed by Smaug. How his people lost their homes.

Thorin took the leadership and has been guiding his folk ever since. Not with a bitter heart, but a strong voice. Nobody expected Thorin to be healed in a short time. They believed that he would in just a matter of time.

But they were wrong.

Thorin had taken it to the heart and soon everybody believed Thorin would always stay the way he was.

* * *

In the dwarves 'eyes, Thorin was a good hearted man but he was surly, tough and harsh. Showed little to no emotion and was afraid of nothing but losing his people. They only saw him smiling, or at least showing some emotion, when either his sister or nephew were near him.

But nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors.

* * *

Thorin was indeed hardened on the outside and maybe a bit on the inside, but the truth was that Thorin had become weaker. He hid it by becoming harder on his folk but he was scared. Scared to lose that little bit of home he still had left.

Thorin had lost nearly his entire family during the fire. Only his sister Dis and her young son Fili survived. And Thorin was certain not to lose them.

Fili and Dis meant the world to him. Fili was more than a nephew to Thorin, he was his sister-son, his heir and kin. Since Fili lost his dad, Thorin took over the place and had been nothing but a father to him. There were days Thorin forgot that Fili was just his nephew and not his son. And that was hard for him.

Thorin always loved children. He loved hearing them giggle, he loved seeing them smile. He did everything in his power to let the children be happy for once. But it made him realize there was one thing missing in his life. One thing that potentially would solve it all. He missed having someone to give his heart to. His One.

Thorin had given up all hope when he couldn't find her.

But that changed. Soon, a new dwarf had joined them in the blue mountains. A female dwarf who got lost in the mess the dragon created. Her name was Sicilia.

Thorin fell in love with her as soon as he had laid his eyes on her. And lucky for him, she had the same feelings towards him.

It seemed to be going the right direction again. Sicilia was a sweet woman, who did nothing but good. She made Thorin happy and that was enough for the dwarfs. But it wasn't finished there.

Sicilia was pregnant.

The news came in like a bomb and the people couldn't stop talking about the fact that Thorin was going to have new heir to the throne.

Thorin was the happiest he had ever been. A child, his own child. He had been dreaming of the idea since his sister gave birth to Fili.

Fili.

Fili was going to get a cousin. Someone to play with. Someone to look out for.

It all fell in place. Thorin finally felt what it was like to be blessed. A beautiful wife, a nephew who he loved so much, an angel of a sister, a baby. His life was complete.

But luck turned against him.

When he and a few men were out hunting, Thorin saw smoke in the air. Sicilia. Thorin did no more and ran back to Dale, praying that Sicilia was unharmed.

He was wrong.

The smoke came from his house. Sicilia was inside and to make things even worse, she was in labour. Thorin's world froze. His wife, stuck in a burning house, giving birth to his child. No, he was not going to lose them.

Thorin stormed inside the house, looking for Sicilia. He found her, on the ground, in immense pain. Thorin picked her up: 'It's going to be alright. I've got you.' He murmured to her and carried her out.

She was immediately brought to Dis' house and without even looking at her burning wounds, Oin helped her deliver a healthy baby boy.

Thorin watched how Oin cut the umbilical cord and gave Sicilia the rest she deserved. It was not looking good for her. The fire had damaged a lot on her body and the birth was difficult for her.

Oin walked up to Thorin and gave him his son. Oin gave him a soft smile and went back to Sicilia.

Thorin looked at the little lad in his arms. He was wrapped up in blankets, only revealing his head and arms. The baby started crying and Thorin started rocking him. 'It's alright, little one. I'm here. Dad, dad is here.' It sounded strange in his ears. Dad, he was a dad. The baby somehow relaxed and Thorin walked to Sicilia, knowing that she would die tonight.

'Hey, baby. I'm so proud of you, look at our son!' Thorin whispered, laying their son back on his wife's chest. Sicilia smiled and carefully wrapped her arms around the little bundle of blankets. Thorin lay his hand on her arm and gave her a kiss on the forehead: 'I'm so proud of you.'

Sicilia smiled and lay her hand on Thorin's cheek. Thorin softly wrapped his own hand around hers. 'I'm not going to make it.' She said, in barely a whisper. Thorin looked up at her, a tear blinking in his eye: 'There must be something to save you.'

'I wish there was, but there isn't. Sicilia's wounds are too deep to save. And the birth was not doing much good to her.' Oin said, sadness edging every word. Thorin looked up at him: 'Don't you blame this on my son.' 'I'm not trying to say that, Thorin. I'm sorry.' Oin looked away.

'Sweetheart, don't get mad at Oin. He saved our kin. That's all I can ask for.' Sicilia said, trying to meet Thorin's gaze. Thorin sighed: 'I'm sorry, baby. I just don't want to lose you.' Sicilia smiled sad at him: 'I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to go, but it is how it is. My baby lives. More I do not need. You are safe.' Sicilia started coughing and Thorin quickly wrapped his arms around her.

'My love, please don't leave. Not yet. I need you. Our son needs you.' Sicilia gave Thorin a kiss: 'I'm sorry, Thorin. Sweetie, we have forgotten something!' Thorin immediately shot up: 'What did we forget?!' 'Our baby. He is still nameless.' Sicilia whimpered. Thorin sighed in relief and sat back down: 'You can name him. You deserve to give him a name.' Sicilia gave him a smile and looked at their son: 'Kili. Kili, that's your name. Do you like it?' Thorin smiled at her and looked at Kili: 'Kili. I love it. Kili it is.'

Sicilia's breathing started to become less and she quickly looked up at Thorin, who was crying. 'Baby, please. P-Please don't cry. It's going to be alright. You do not need me to be happy.' 'But I do. What would I do without you?' Thorin cried out. Sicilia looked up at him, with her last strength: 'You'll manage. Promise me one thing.' 'Everything, sweetheart.' Thorin said, feeling the tears stream down his face. 'Look after Kili. Take care of him, make sure nothing harms him. Can you promise me that?' Thorin nodded: 'Of course. Kili is going to be alright.' 'And so are you.' Sicilia said. 'I love you.' Thorin whispered and gave her one last kiss. 'I love you, Thorin Oakenshield. With the whole of my heart.' Sicilia whispered and gave her baby a hug: 'I love you Kili. I wish I had the change to watch you grow up, little one.' She slowly fell back, gave Thorin a little nod and closed her eyes.

Thorin wrapped his arms around his dead wife and started crying into her shoulder. Kili, utterly lost, started crying as well and Thorin picked him up. He held him close to his chest and whispered: 'You're safe, little one. I will protect you. I will take care of you. Of us. We'll make it. For Sicilia, for you mother.' He gave Kili a kiss on his forehead and watched how Oin covered Sicilia with a blanket. Oin gave Thorin a soft smile and took her body out of the house.

* * *

Thorin walked outside, meeting the gazes of Dis and Fili. Fili's face showed nothing but fear and Dis was worried. 'Brother, are you alright? I am so sorry, she did not deserve this.' Dis said and wrapped her arms around Thorin. Thorin hid his head in her shoulder and listened to her comforting words. Fili was confused and scared: 'Why is uncle crying, mother?' Dis bend down to Fili: 'Uncle is going through a very hard time now. Uncle lost his One. That's very sad for him.' She tried to explain. Fili looked away from her and turned to his uncle, who had sat down, softly talking to a bundle of blankets.

'Uncle? Are you okay?' A small voice asked and Thorin looked up from Kili. He faced Fili, who looked up at him. 'Fili. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be alright.' 'Are you sad? I don't like you being sad.' Fili said and climbed next to him. He gave Thorin a hug, which was very comforting for him. Fili than noticed the little baby in his uncle's arms. 'Who's that?' Fili asked, looking at the boy with curiosity. 'This is your nephew, Fili. This is Kili.' Thorin said, feeling Dis looking at him. 'Kili? Is he your baby?' Fili asked a bit confused. Thorin smile through his tears and nodded: 'He is, little one. Kili is my kin.' 'But I was your kin!' Fili exclaimed. Thorin lay his hand on Fili's head: 'And you still are. Kili is now my kin as well. Kili is my son.'

Fili stopped moving and turned to Kili. He looked up at Thorin, asking for permission. Thorin gave him a nod and Fili carefully bend over Kili: 'Hello, Kili. I'm Fili. I'm your cousin. We are going to be best friends forever!' Thorin smiled up at Dis, who was cracking a smile back.

Kili looked up at Fili. 'I am going to take care of you. I'm going to be your protector. I am-' Fili's speech got cut by Kili playing with his braids. Fili looked a little shocked at first, but smiled anyway: 'You like my braids? My mother did them, they are good, right?' Thorin smiled at the little interaction between the two little dwarflings. 'Uncle, why is Kili so tiny? Is he sick?' Fili suddenly asked. 'No, my kin. Babies are just very small. He is going to grow up, don't worry.' Thorin answered. Fili turned back to Kili, who was looking up at his cousin: 'We are going to take care of Kili, right?' Thorin was quiet for few seconds before answering: 'We are, Fili. We are going to take good care of Kili.' Kili yawned, sighing he was tired. 'Is he tired? But it's not even noon yet!' Fili exclaimed confused.

Dis walked over to them: 'Hush, my child. Kili is still a baby, he needs rest.' Thorin stood up while holding Kili close to him. 'Is Kili going to sleep for long? I want to play with him.' Fili said, holding his mother's hand. 'Kili is too young to play, honey. You can talk to him when he wakes up again, he likes that.' Dis said. Fili looked disappointed but lit up again: 'I'm going to tell him about everything he missed when he wasn't alive yet.' Dis grinned a bit at the word choice and looked up at Thorin: 'Do you want to stay with me until you've found a proper home?' Thorin send her a thankful smile: 'Thank you, Dis. I'd love to.' 'Come on, than. You and Kili both need rest.' Dis said and turned around.

Before following his sister, Thorin gave Kili a kiss: 'I love you. We are going to face the world, together.' 'Come on, uncle! The sooner Kili is asleep, the sooner he wakes up!' Fili yelled, being shushed by Dis. Thorin sighed, smiled and rushed after them.

* * *

Please review if you liked:) Thanks for reading! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's than chapter two:) Enjoy! **

* * *

The first week were more or less torture for Thorin. Kili cried whole nights, giving Thorin a reason to stay up all night. And because Dis wanted Thorin to act up like a real father, she didn't always get up to shush Kili. But Thorin wasn't familiar with actually taking care of a baby.

Feeding Kili for example.

Thorin was convinced a baby needed breastfeeding in his first days, but Dis managed to tell him otherwise. A baby didn't necessarily need it to stay alive. Some babies just preferred something else over breast milk.

* * *

'That what about Fili? Why did he drink it and Kili doesn't?' Thorin asked, while rocking the baby back and forth in his arms. 'That's just a matter of taste, dear brother. Fili happened to like it and Kili not. I tried to feed him something, but he did not like the taste of it.' Dis said.

'Than how am I going to feed him? I don't want him to starve to death.' Thorin said, worried about the health of Kili. Dis sighed a bit annoyed: 'By Mahal, didn't you pay attention when Fili was still a baby? Babies just need food that doesn't need to be chewed and contains enough vitamins.' Thorin looked at her, starting to nod but then remembering that he still didn't get it, and he shook his head instead.

Dis could smash herself in the face: 'You know, I do not know how Kili would survive if you didn't have me. You really don't know?' 'Dis, I'm a king, I never had time to raise a kid! And don't start about Fili. He's my nephew. Kili is a bit of a different story.' Thorin defended himself. His sister rolled her eyes: 'Alright. You know what, I'll teach you some things you could make for Kili.' She jumped up and turned to the kitchen. Thorin stood up as well, keeping Kili to his chest: 'Whoa, whoa, you're not 'teaching' me how to do it. You show me, that's different.'

Not long after the siblings arrived in the kitchen, Fili came joining them. It was no surprise to Dis and Thorin. Fili was very curious and excited about Kili and wanted to be involved in everything that even in the slightest had to do with his nephew.

* * *

Once he was there, Fili climbed on top of the counter to have a good eye on everything.

'Fili, get off. I can't do this if you sit on everything.' Dis said, trying to find place for her ingredients. Fili pouted: 'But mother, I want to see!' 'Let him, Dis. If he just moves a bit, it should be alright.' Thorin said. 'You spoil him, Thorin. If he turns out in some arrogant warrior who thinks he can get everything he wants, you're the blame for it. He needs to know the difference between right and wrong.' Dis said, placing her hands on Fili's waist and lifting him off. 'Not fair!' Fili shouted, crossing his arms. 'Life is not fair, sweetheart.' Dis said, not looking down on him.

Thorin bend down and picked up Fili. Careful not to drop Kili, he sat Fili down in his other arm. 'So, now you can see it as well.' Thorin said, receiving a smile from Fili. 'Thanks, uncle! Now I can see Kili as well!' Fili exclaimed, looking down on Kili.

Kili's brown eyes lighted up when he saw Fili's face. Thorin smiled, loving how much Fili impressed Kili. Fili seemed the like it as well: 'Look, uncle! Kili's eyes are shining at me!' he exclaimed excited, making Dis chuckle. Thorin smiled and gave both the boys a little hug.

'He, do you want me to show it to you or what?' Dis interrupted the loving moment. Thorin grinned: 'Go ahead, sister. All the ears are for you.' 'Thank you.'

* * *

At the end of the day, Dis' kitchen was one big mess.

Dis had to explain it multiple times to Thorin and once he had to try it himself, it went wrong. Fili just had to help and dropped everything he got. Not that he minded, he just scooped it from the floor and reused it anyway.

After a while, Dis got tired of it and let the boys do whatever floated their boat. She carefully picked up Kili and went to stand in the doorframe, praying that they wouldn't make too much of a mess.

Of course she was wrong.

Dis sighed frustrated when she saw the state of her kitchen and son. Fili was covered in flower and his clothes were very sticky. Thorin managed to stay cleaner, yet his face was completely covered in flower and honey.

The dwarf walked up to Dis, who closed her eyes in disgust: 'Please, take a bath first.' 'I want my son, Dis.' Thorin almost demanded. Dis sighed and smiled up at him: 'I understand, brother. But if you take him now, Kili will get covered in that dirt as well. We don't want that. Take a bath, than you cuddle with him.' 'Cuddle?! Dis, I-´ Thorin's protest got interrupted by Kili's giggles. Thorin cracked a smile and looked at Kili, who was giggling at the sight of Thorin. Dis smiled up at Thorin, who was gently tickling Kili: 'Do I look funny?'

Kili just kept on giggling, making Fili come over. 'Why is Kili giggling?' the little dwarfling asked, wiping his hands on his mother's skirt. 'Fili Durin! Do not wipe your dirty hands on my clothes!' Thorin laughed and Fili quickly pulled his hands away. He pulled his mother's arm a bit: 'Mother, I can't see him.' Dis sighed and bend down so Fili could see Kili giggling. 'Is he laughing because of uncle?' Dis just chuckled and Fili looked up at Thorin. Fili than started laughing himself as well.

'Come on, Fili. You and Thorin both need to clean up.' Dis said, standing up again and gently pushing Fili towards the bath. 'But I don't want to, mother!' Fili wined. Thorin grinned and quickly followed them.

* * *

'Can I go first?! The sooner I'm clean, the sooner I can play with Kee!' Fili exclaimed, already undressing. Dis quickly came to help as Fili was struggling getting the sticky clothes off. 'I know, Fili. But don't you think Thorin wants to play with Kili as well?' Dis said. Fili pouted, looking at Thorin. Thorin gave him a soft smile: 'You can go first, I'll wait.' 'Thanks, uncle!' Fili cheered and rushed to the bath. 'Thorin.' Dis sighed. 'Dis, leave him. If he wants to go first, than he can go first. It's not my house after all.' Thorin said, grinning up at her. She rolled her eyes and lay Kili down in his crib.

'Why in the name of Durin am I not allowed to touch my own kin?' Thorin asked, offended. 'Thorin! I just told you, if you go hold him now, Kili will get covered in flower and we can give him a bath as well.' Dis exclaimed, rushing to the bath when she heard a splash of water coming down on the ground. 'Fili!' Thorin heard her exclaim and grinned. He waited for one second and walked over to Kili.

'Not touching Kili, has that woman lost her mind?' Thorin muttered, scooping up Kili. The little boy let out a little laugh when he saw his father's face again. Thorin smiled and ran his hand down Kili's face. He gave him a kiss on his forehead and hold him close.

Dis came walking back, rubbing off her hands on a towel. 'Thorin, you can-' She stopped talking when she saw Thorin having his moment with Kili. She sighed, not happy that Thorin ignored her warnings. But she cracked a smile and leaned against the doorframe. She never expected Thorin to be so fatherly. But seeing how utterly gentle he was with him, made her realize there was more of Thorin than she knew. And nothing seemed to keep him away from him, that was for sure.

She wanted to walk up to them to tell Thorin it was his turn, when she suddenly heard another splash of water and Fili's giggles. She sighed: 'Fili Durin! Don't make me come over again!'

* * *

**Review if you like! :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is a bit short, but I'm leaving for a party at my aunt's in a minute and I wanted something up. Chapter four will be longer!**

* * *

5 months ago, Thorin's house burned down and had he lost his wife.

5 months ago, Thorin was blessed with Kili. The little boy, who just learned how to crawl and could not yet speak properly.

It had been 5 months since Thorin moved in with Dis and that was starting to work on his nerves.

* * *

'Dis, I need to find my own house. It's time.' Thorin stated one day, sitting outside the house and keeping an eye on the two dwarflings.

Fili was very delighted that Thorin finally allowed Kili to play with him. He was always too young and too little to be played with. But Kili could now move by himself, even though It was far from walking, and that was enough for Thorin. Fili did have to be careful, though. And he was. He was very careful with Kili. A bit wild, yes, but that was just how Fili was. But he watched out that he wouldn't hurt Kili.

'Are you sure? It will mean that I'm not around to help with Kili.' Dis said, a bit worried about the idea. Thorin gave her a smile: 'I know how to feed him, I know how to give him a bath, I know how to comfort him. I know enough to take good care of him.' Dis wasn't entirely on board yet. 'And, whenever there is a slight problem, I can come to you. I won't live in a house far away from you. Fili wouldn't like it either.' Thorin said. Dis sighed: 'I guess you're right. You do have rights to live on your own. And there won't be anything to stop you from doing it anyway.' 'Stop him from what?'

Fili stood in front of them, Kili not far behind him. 'Uncle is going to find his own home.' Dis said. 'But, this is his home.' Fili said, confused. Thorin gave him a smile: 'It is. But your mother means my own house. For me and Kili.' 'Are you moving out?' Fili asked, getting teary eyes.

Dis picked him up and placed him on her lap. 'Fili, don't be sad. I won't be far. I will be right around the corner.' Thorin said, ruffling Fili's hair. 'But that means I can't play with Kili anymore.' Fili said, getting a hug from Dis. Thorin picked up Kili and said: 'That's not true. You can always play with him, you know that.' 'So I can always come to your house and play with him?' Fili asked, feeling hope again. Thorin smiled: 'Or course! Kili would love it, wouldn't you?' Kili giggled and started talking like all babies do. Fili smiled again and jumped off his mother's lap. Before running off, Fili turned around: 'Are you coming too, Kili?' He looked up at Thorin and Thorin placed Kili on the ground again. Kili crawled to Fili and Fili slowed down to walk next to Kili. Thorin smiled and turned to Dis: 'I'll start looking tomorrow.'

The next day, Thorin left to go find a place for him and Kili. It wasn't easy finding a good one. They were either too small or too big. Than you had those in a neighborhood full of dwarves you'd rather not insult. There were also homes that lay too far from Dis' home.

But, it turned out the best home was that one house he avoided the entire time. He did not notice it until the dwarf, who showed him all the houses pointed it out for him.

It was perfect. Enough space for him and Kili but not too big either. And it was close to Dis. In fact, it was literally just around the corner.

* * *

While Thorin was away, Dis had to watch Kili for him. She did it with pleasure. Kili was a sweet boy, who did not bother anyone.

'When is uncle getting back?' Fili asked, while showing all kinds of flowers to Kili. They were sat outside and Fili wanted to teach Kili all about the beauty of nature.

'I don't know, sweetheart. He can be back within an hour but he can also be back at the end of the day.' Dis said. Fili nodded: 'I think Kili misses him.' 'And why do you think that?' Dis asked. 'Because he is quiet the whole time.' Fili said, a bit whiny. Dis smiled: 'Kili is never without Thorin. The longest Thorin has been away from him, are 15 minutes.'

Fili nodded again and turned back to Kili, who was chewing on grass. Fili quickly pulled it out of his mouth: 'Don't eat grass, Kee! That's not healthy!' Kili gave him a confused look before tearing up. 'Oh no, no, no! Don't cry! Look, a pretty flower!' Fili quickly said, showing Kili a daisy. Kili stopped and looked up at Fili. Fili gave him a nod and moved the flower closer to him. Kili took it and inspected it for a second. Than he started giggling and swinging his arms around. He carefully took the petals off. 'Kili.' Fili sighed, turning around to Dis.

Dis was laughing and shook her head. 'Mum, is this normal for a baby?' Fili asked. Dis nodded: 'Yes, my love. Babies love exploring the world in their own way. You did that as well.' Fili's face grimaced in disgust: 'I couldn't have done that!' Dis chuckled and Fili turned back to Kili.

The two played outside until Thorin got back again. Kili was obviously very happy to see his dad again and Fili was also relieved to see Thorin again.

Fili jumped on Thorin's back and while having the blonde dwarfling on his back, Thorin shuffled to Kili, who was making progress in crawling over to him as well. Thorin bend down, Fili still on his back, and picked him up: 'Hello, little one! Did you play nicely with Fili?' Kili nodded and wrapped his hands around Thorin's face. Thorin smiled and gave Kili a kiss on his nose. 'I want a kiss too, uncle!' Fili exclaimed and Thorin was quick with grabbing Fili. He pulled him off his back to his chest. He started tickling him and Fili started giggling. Kili, amused by Fili's giggling, started giggling as well. Thorin took the chance and soon the three were on the ground.

Dis came walking out of the house, hearing all the laughs made her curious. She saw Thorin and called out: 'Thorin, you're back! How did it go?' Thorin looked up when he heard her voice. Thorin left the two for a bit and walked up to her. 'Dis, I have found a house. It's perfect and not too far from here. You can actually see it.' Thorin pointed behind her and she turned around. She turned back and smiled: 'I am happy for you. You deserve it.' Thorin patted her on her shoulder and said: 'Is dinner ready?'

* * *

Thorin decided to move in immediately. Dis tried to convince him to stay one day longer, but Thorin couldn't do that. He felt more like a burden to her and he didn't like that.

'Fili, put that back. That belongs to me.' Dis said, helping Thorin moving out. Fili insisted on helping as well, though he had no idea what belonged to his uncle and what didn't.

'How about this? This belongs to Kee.' Fili said, picking up a blanket. 'Yes, that does. You can bring that to Kili's new room.' Dis said, walking out of the house with a box. Fili was just about to step out of the house as well when Thorin came back in.

'Doing alright, Fili?' Fili nodded and wanted to leave but Thorin stopped him: 'That's Kili's blanket! Fili, well done! He had lost that thing!' he exclaimed and took over the blanket. Fili pouted: 'Now I have nothing to carry to your new home!' Thorin thought for a minute before grabbing a box. He quickly did some things in the box and gave it to Fili: 'Here you go. This all belongs to Kili. It's not heavy?' Fili shook his head: 'I'm strong, I can take it!' Thorin grinned: 'I know you are. Watch out for Kili, he's crawling around the house.' Of course I'll watch out.' With that, Fili walked out of the house, trying not to drop the box. Thorin shook his head and grabbed the last few things.

* * *

30 minutes later, there were no belongings of Thorin in the house anymore. Fili did a last check up, just to be sure, but found nothing.

Thorin, with Kili in his arms, smiled at Dis and Fili: 'Thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here these 5 months. I will always be grateful for it.' 'No problem, Thorin. It was my pleasure.' Dis said and gave Thorin a hug. 'It was mine as well!' Fili exclaimed and squeezed himself between Dis and Thorin.

Dis stepped away again and gave Kili a kiss on his forehead. 'Whenever you face any trouble, you can always come here.' She said. 'I know.' Thorin said. 'I want to give Kili a kiss too!' Thorin bend down and let Fili give Kili a kiss. 'I'll miss you, Kee. But I come and play every day!' Fili said, getting a smile from Kili. Thorin stood up again and turned to them: 'Thanks again. If it wasn't for you, I'd be pretty lost.' Dis smiled at him and wrapped her arms around Fili: 'Off you go. Before you make me cry. By Mahal, you'll be living about 10 second away from us.' Thorin laughed and stepped out of the house. He turned to them and waved. He gently grabbed Kili's hand and waved it: 'Say bye to Fili and aunt Dis.' 'Bwhye!' Kili babbled. Thorin smiled and turned around, to his new home.

Once he arrived, he waited a few seconds before he got in. His new house, just for him and Kili. He felt Kili moving and helped him up a bit. 'See that, little one? That's your house!' Kili clapped his little hands and Thorin gave him a hug: 'Come on, you, we need our rest. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to my company.' Thorin opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four:) In this chapter the company is introduced, so I hope you like it:) **

* * *

Light met Thorin's eyes as he slowly opened them. He yawned and slowly got up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. For a second he was confused not to find himself in the room he always used at Dis' but then remembered it was his room in his new home.

Thorin smiled to himself. The first night in his new house went better than expected. Kili did not cry the whole night and Thorin had a restful night for the first time since 5 months.

Kili. Thorin got himself out of bed and walked to the little room directly next to him.

Thorin at first wasn't sure if it was a good idea if he let Kili sleep on his own. After all, he still was a baby. But the little boy was fast asleep and Thorin didn't have to worry about it.

Kili was already awake when Thorin walked in.

'Good morning, little one! Did you sleep well?' Thorin asked, while gently picking him up. Kili just giggled and Thorin kissed his nose. 'Are you hungry? Because I am.' Thorin said and walked out of Kili's room.

* * *

In the kitchen, Thorin panicked for a minute. What was he going to feed Kili?

He had Kili sat down at the table and started looking for supplies Dis had showed him. He sighed in relief when he found ingredients to make a porridge.

He made himself some breakfast as well and once he was done, Thorin grabbed the two bowls and sat down next to Kili.

'Today is a big day, Kili. I will introduce you to my men, to the company. And to a wizard, Gandalf.' Thorin said, while giving Kili a spoonful of porridge. Once he had swallowed it, Kili looked at Thorin and opened his mouth to say something. Thorin stopped eating and turned to Kili: 'You can do it, little one. Just, try to say it.'

Thorin was hoping for the best. Kili's first word. A historical moment for him. He never knew he could get excited about someone his first word. He wasn't there when Fili said his first word so this was definitely extra special.

Kili was struggling and constantly opening his mouth and closing again. But then, after lots of tries, Kili said:'Dwaddy Oawkswhield.'

Thorin could feel himself heating up. Kili's first words, his first words. Thorin was beaming with pride. The feeling, he would never forget it.

Thorin's lips curled into a big smile and he exclaimed: 'Well done, Kili! I am so proud of you!' Kili giggled: 'Dwaddy!' Thorin smiled and wrapped his arms around Kili. He gave him a kiss in his hair and said: 'Fili will be very proud of you.' Kili pulled away and clapped his hands. Thorin smiled and they quickly finished their breakfast.

* * *

Before meeting up with the company, Thorin was determined to first go to Dis and Fili.

The two were just cleaning up from breakfast, when Thorin stepped inside the house, Kili is his arms. . 'Uncle Thorin!' Fili exclaimed and ran to him. Thorin gave Fili a hug: 'Hey there, kin! How was your breakfast?' 'Very nice! But it was boring without you and Kili.' Fili said and Thorin placed Kili on the ground.

Fili crouched down and slightly ruffled Kili

Kili's hair: 'Hey, Kee! I missed you! Did you miss me?'

Kili's eyes started shining when he heard Fili's voice and he crawled to Fili. 'I think he did, Fili.' Thorin grinned and looked up to see his sister coming over. Thorin started smiling at her and Dis narrowed her eyes: 'Thorin, how did it go? No trouble? What are you so happy about?' Thorin couldn't keep it to himself anymore: 'Kili has said his first words today during breakfast!' Dis' eyes went wide and she said: 'Really?! Oh, Thorin, how fantastic! What were they?' Thorin smiled: 'Daddy Oakenshield.' Dis smiled and looked at Kili: 'That's great news, Thorin. I think Fili likes it as well, don't you?'

Fili nodded: 'Yes! Now I can talk with him!' 'Not completely, kin. He still needs to learn a lot.' Thorin said. 'Can he say my name?' Fili asked. Without waiting for an answer he turned back to Kili: 'Kili, can you say Fili? Feelee, Fee-Lee!' 'Feewee.' Kili babbled after some struggle. Fili's face lighted up and he exclaimed: 'Mother! Did you hear that?! Kili said my name!' Dis chuckled and ruffled her son's hair.

'I'm so proud of you, my son. Well done.' Thorin said to Kili after giving him a hug. 'So, when are you going to introduce him to the others?' Dis asked. 'Today. I'm actually going to meet them any minute now, so I think I need to hurry up.' Thorin said and made gestures to the door, but Fili stopped him: 'Can I come? Otherwise Kili doesn't have anyone to play with!' 'Fili, you can't come. You were going to help me out in the garden today.' Dis said. 'But I didn't know about this!' Fili exclaimed. 'I'm sorry, love. You can't go.' Dis said final. 'Uncle!' Fili whined. Thorin grinned: 'I'm sorry, I can't help you out now. Another time, little one.' Fili crossed his arms, disagreeing with every word said. Thorin ruffled his hair, said bye and left to meet up with the men.

* * *

With Kili in his arms, Thorin walked to the spot where they were supposed to meet. He was delighted to find the others already there.

The dwarves were all wrapped up in conversations when Gandalf suddenly said: 'There he is!' They immediately stopped talking and turned to Thorin. They all gasped when they saw the little boy in his arms.

'Thorin! How delighted to see you again!' Gandalf smiled and Thorin joined the dwarves. They started grouping around him, trying to get a glimpse of Kili. But Gandalf all sent them back: 'Wait for him to get ready.' They mumbled in disagreement, but decided to listen anyway. 'How are you feeling?' Gandalf asked, knowing about the fire. Thorin sighed: 'I am actually feeling really good. Not at my best, but I'm getting there.' Gandalf smiled and turned to Kili: 'And who may this little boy be?' 'This, my dear Gandalf and company, is my son. This is Kili.' Thorin turned his head to Kili, who was getting shy.

Balin was the first one to speak up: 'Well hello, little guy. You look exactly like your dad.' The last bit was meant for Thorin as Balin looked at him. Thorin smiled and walked closer to the company. They all shuffled closer and Balin smiled at Kili. 'He has the eyes of Sicilia.' Dori said, feeling sympathy for Thorin. Thorin gave him a sad smile: 'He has the most beautiful eyes of the whole of Middle earth. Just like his mother.' Dori patted Thorin on his shoulders and soon all the dwarves were saying hello to Kili. Kili wasn't used to so many dwarves at once and didn't move at first. But Thorin gave him a comforting smile and Kili gained some confidence.

'He actually said his first words today.' Thorin beamed with pride again. 'That's wonderful, master Thorin. May I ask what his first words were?' Gandalf asked. 'Dwaddy Oawkswhield.' Kili spoke up. The entire company turned to the little boy and Dwalin exclaimed: 'Hooray for little Kili!' Thorin put on a big smile and gave Kili a kiss on his forehead.

The entire company was slightly surprised when they saw how Thorin was with Kili. Yes, they knew he had a son but this was the first time they actually met him. They had no idea what Thorin had been doing those past 5 months.

But seeing how Thorin loved the little guy, made them realize they have been worried for no reason.

Especially Balin had been worried. After he heard what happened to Sicilia, Balin was feeling terrible for Thorin. He was worried about him, he didn't know whether he was coping well or not. They never heard anything about him. But seeing the little baby in person made Balin beam with pride. He was proud of Thorin. Very proud he was.

'How is Fili experiencing this all?' Bofur asked, making faces to Kili. 'Fili is loving it all. When I still lived with my sister, Fili was constantly around Kili. Always wants to play with him, always wants to take care of him and always wants to be involved in every little thing that has to do with Kili.' Thorin said, slightly rocking Kili. 'I expected more jealousy if I'm honest.' Gloin said. 'I was indeed fearing that, but Fili adores Kili and Kili loves Fili. Every time he hears his voice, Kili's eyes start shining. And Fili feels very proud to be his cousin.' Thorin said and Kili started giggling.

'He is a very sweet boy, Thorin. I am sure you will raise him into a respectful and loving dwarf.' Gandalf said. 'I'm proud of you, Thorin. Honestly, I did not expect this.' Dwalin said. 'That is what everybody said.' Thorin grinned. 'Can he walk already?' Gloin asked. 'No, a baby can walk when he's about one year old, Gloin. He can just crawl.' Thorin said and saw Kili's yawn. He pushed him up a bit and moved a strand of hair out of his face: 'Are you getting tired, little one? Do you need to go to sleep? I think you do.' Kili's head fell on Thorin's shoulder and Thorin wrapped one arm around his little body.

'I need to get this one to bed. I thank you all for coming to meet him.' Thorin turned to the company, Kili asleep on his shoulder. 'It was our pleasure, Thorin. The little prince is a gift, you should be proud of him.' Balin said. 'And I am. More than you can think of.' Thorin said. 'Take care. And get out a little more. I think you both need it.' Balin said. Thorin gave him a gentle smile, nodded at the company and with Kili sleeping on his shoulder, he walked back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is than finally chapter five:)**

* * *

A year had passed since Kili had entered Thorin's life. And Thorin couldn't be more grateful for the little guy. A little ball of sunshine, just starting to learn how to pronounce words right. And the best thing for Thorin: Kili was starting to learn how to walk.

The crawling was slowly fading and Kili was always trying to stand straight. Most of the time he couldn't and needed help from either a table, Thorin or Fili.

Kili didn't like that. He didn't want any help, he wanted to learn it all by himself. But without their help he would constantly fall over. Besides, having Fili next to him made him only feel better about himself.

Fili was now a year older and a year wiser. He was still a little toddler, but he had made friends who were not Kili. Little dwarflings who lived near them and who were just as eager to discover the world as Fili. He loved Kili, more than anything, but Kili wasn't always available to play with.

But it didn't change his feelings about his little cousin. Kili was still his favourite person in the world, next to Thorin of course. He and Kili were both still very young yet inseparable. They were practically always together when Kili was awake and allowed to play.

Thorin had the annoying habit, at least that's how Fili sees it, to not let Kili leave the house or garden without him. Only if Dis was with them it was alright. But with other dwarves, Thorin didn't trust it. 'He is still a baby, he can't just leave the house like you.' Was what Thorin always told his nephew. Fili could dream the sentence by now, he heard it too many times for his likings.

* * *

'Are you managing, little one?' Thorin asked, looking down next to the table. Kili was holding on the side of the table, concentration all over his face: 'I cawn dow twhis!' the baby said, getting more stubborn every day. Just like his dad. Thorin grinned and decided to leave his son for a while.

After breakfast, Thorin decided to paint his house. It was a calm day, the sun was shining and no enemies anywhere. There were no meetings and Fili and Dis were on the market. That left Thorin behind, bored. That was why he decided it was the perfect time to do some DIY on his house.

Before getting everything ready, Thorin wanted to have Kili outside the house. He was an overprotective father, he needed Kili to be in the corner of his eye. He was determined to keep his promise to his beloved wife and wanted Kili to stay out of any danger. That included sharp knives and other sharp and heavy objects.

Knowing Kili wanted to walk himself, Thorin gently grabbed Kili's hands and led him outside. Kili had his little hands wrapped around Thorin's thumbs and did little and slow steps. They were a bit clumsy and Thorin could feel Kili's grip tightening at times.

Thorin stopped once they were at the grass right in front of the house. Kili sat down and Thorin gave him the wooden dragon that Bofur had made for him. Thorin went back inside and was surprised to find paint there. He grabbed the tin and a latter and went back outside.

'Little one.' Thorin sighed frustrated when Kili was once again eating grass. Thorin had panicked the first time he caught Kili eating grass. He was deadly afraid Kili would die because of it. Lucky for him, Gandalf was still in town. The old wizard had told him that grass contained no toxic chemicals and that it would do him no harm. Since those helpful words, Thorin let Kili eat it. Though he did not like it.

Thorin placed the tin on the ground, but did it a bit too fast. Paint spat into his face and Thorin had to shut his eyes. Kili started laughing when he saw the paint in his dad's face. Thorin groaned and wiped it out of his face. He turned his head to Kili, who was giggling like it was his last day in Middle-Earth. He smiled and turned back to the painting job.

* * *

It was a little before lunch time and Thorin wanted to take a break, when he saw Kili pushing himself up. He slowed down and turned to watch his son. Kili managed to stand straight, still with shaking legs, and turned his body to Thorin. He hesitated but did his first step.

His first ever step. Thorin dropped the tin he had in his hands and dropped down to the ground, opening his arms: 'Come to your father, little one! You can do it!' Kili did little and shaking steps, falling over a few times. Once he was in reach of his father's arms, Kili started walking faster and ended up falling into Thorin's arms. Thorin immediately wrapped them around Kili and he hugged him tightly, kissing him on his forehead: 'I'm so proud of you, kin. Well done.' 'Dawddy happy?' Kili asked, pulling out of the hug. Thorin ruffled his hair, which started to grow longer every day. 'Daddy is very happy. Daddy is very, very proud of you.' Kili cheered and gave Thorin a hug. 'So, what's all this fuss about?'

Thorin looked behind Kili and saw Dis and Fili standing there. 'Sister! Kili, can you show your cousin and aunt what you just did?' Kili nodded confidently, getting another kiss from Thorin. 'What did he do?' Fili asked, walking closer. Kili turned to Fili and did small steps towards him. 'Thorin! He can walk!' Dis exclaimed. 'Kili! Kili, come here!' Fili exclaimed, opening his arms. Kili started walking a bit faster and Fili ran up to him. Kili fell in Fili's arms and smiled up at him: 'Fiwi!' 'Kee! You walked to me! Mother! Did you see that?' Fili gave Kili a hug and stood up. 'Can you walk back to uncle?' Kili nodded and Fili reached for his little hand. Kili took it and with small steps, he walked back Thorin, who was beaming with pride.

Dis ran over to him as well. Thorin stood up, smiling from ear to ear: 'He did his first steps.' 'Thorin, I'm so happy for you! Do you feel it? That feeling when your child does his first steps. It's like there are a thousand little butterflies flying around your stomach. It just makes you proud, doesn't it?' Thorin nodded: 'It does. It definitely does. It's just like when he said his first word. I'm just so proud of him. I'm so proud to call him my son.' Dis smiled and gave Thorin a kiss on his cheek. 'I felt the same with Fili. I was more or less relieved as well, you know? He could finally walk. After all that time. It makes you feel proud of yourself as well. You did it.' Thorin smiled at the ground and looked back inside. What he saw, Thorin would never forget it.

Fili was crouched down to the ground and Kili was walking up to him. Fili had his arms wide open while telling Kili he did he a great job and that he didn't need to be afraid. Thorin watched how Fili's words boosted Kili's confident and the little dwarfling walked to Fili and for the first time, didn't fall into the arms. He grabbed Fili's arms and pulled himself into his arms. Fili wrapped his arms around Kili and gave him a tight hug.

Thorin felt Dis coming up to stand next to him. She was just in time to see Fili hugging Kili and she patted Thorin on his back: 'We are raising our children the right way, brother. Look at them, you would almost say they are brothers, rather than nephews.' She said. Thorin's eyes didn't leave the two boys: 'I'm proud of them. They've achieved so much in their lives, this is just a highlight.' Dis smiled and suddenly noticed the paint on Thorin's face. She raised one eyebrow and said: 'Thorin, have you been painting?'

'What? What do you mean?' Thorin turned around. 'You have paint all over you face. How come I didn't notice earlier? Is there even a bit of paint left to go on the house?' she said, getting a deadly glare from Thorin. 'There is enough to go on the house. In fact, I've already started.' 'Can I help?! I want to paint!' Fili exclaimed, catching the last bit of Thorin's sentence. Thorin wanted to say no, afraid Fili would only paint the wrong things but one glare from his sister made him change his mind: 'Sure you can. Go grab a paintbrush. We are going to start after lunch.' Fili cheered and rushed away. 'Cawn I gow as well?' Kili asked, walking up to Thorin.

Thorin couldn't help but smile. It felt fantastic, having your son walking up to you. He sighed: 'Little one, I think you're a bit too young to start painting.' Kili's eyes filled with tears and Thorin immediately regretted his words. He couldn't take it any more: 'Alright, you can have a go as well. But only on the places that dad points out for you.' The tears were soon gone and Kili rushed after Fili, for as good as possible. His rushing consisted out of fast walking and falling over. Thorin shook his head and walked over to his table: 'You wanna join?' he asked Dis before sitting down. She nodded and sat down next to him.

* * *

With some struggle, Thorin and Dis got Fili and Kili at the table as well. The two boys ate as fast as possible and as soon as they were done, Fili jumped out of his seat and rushed outside. Kili let himself slide down and wanted to go after Fili but Thorin stopped him: 'Little one, it's not polite to leave the table when not everyone's quite down yet.' 'Buwt why cawn Fiwi gow?' Kili whined. 'He can't.' Dis said and stood up. She walked over to the door and shouted: 'Fili! Get back inside! You can go when me and Thorin have finished our lunch.' Fili came back inside, grumpy face. He sat down again and crossed his arms. In a poor attempt, Kili copied him, making Thorin grin.

15 minutes had past and Thorin and Dis were done. Fili didn't know how fast he had to get outside. Only this time he waited for Kili to get ready and once he was, Kili followed Fili outside.

Thorin sighed and turned to Dis: 'If the house looks like someone puked on it, you know the reason.' Dis playfully punched his arm: 'That's not very nice. For all you know it could turn out beautiful.'

'Come on, uncle! Let's paint the house!'

* * *

**I hope you liked it:) I'm sorry for the time it took me to update it again, but here it is finally:) I know it's short but I'll try to get the next chapter to be longer:) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I have gotten:) I really appreciate all of them! **

**Here is chapter six:) I hope you all enjoy it:)**

* * *

Thorin sighed as he stepped out of the house. The little boys had already discovered the paint and were all over it. Kili was painting grass with his hands and Fili was mixing colors, trying to create new ones.

Dis showed up behind Thorin and watched the boys play with paint. She grinned: 'Better make sure there is still any paint left, brother.'

Thorin was quick with rushing over to the dwarfings. He took the cans from Fili and said: 'Fee, we need that paint for the house. And we use paintbrushes for this job. Go grab a brush for you and Kili. And wash your hands.' Fili sighed and stood up. He wanted to rub the paint off on his clothes but Dis was faster: 'No, Fili. That's dirty. Don't rub it on your clothes. Get inside and wash them. I'll grab the brushes.' 'Mother..' Fili started but Dis pointed to the house. He sighed and walked back.

Thorin had picked up Kili: 'Little one, we don't use our hands to paint. Especially not grass. Shall we go clean up to start the real deal?' Kili nodded and gestured to be put down again. Thorin did it and walked with him back inside, hand on the back of his head. Dis smiled and started looking for the brushes.

After all the cleaning up, Thorin gave the two each a brush. Kili a slightly smaller one than Fili's.

'You put the brush in the paint and then you stroke down the house. But don't overdo it. Or it will take forever to dry.' Thorin explained, eyeing his son. Fili nodded and started immediately. He crouched down, did some paint on his brush and started painting at his highest point. Thorin grinned and helped Kili with the paint. He decided to stay close to Kili just in case anything happened. He even called in Dis's help to keep an eye on Fili. Not that she already didn't, always keeping a close eye on her son.

* * *

Fili and Kili were loving it. Though the paint wasn't exactly their best work. Kili was too short to reach any higher than one metre and therefore only painted the lowest bit of the house. And that was quite some art. Red, Blue, Green. Every color was on that bit. And Kili was only making it better. Thorin sighed a bit frustrated when he saw what Kili was doing. He turned to Dis, who was giggling and keeping an eye on Fili. She looked up at Thorin and said: 'Isn't he a cute little bundle of light? He is enjoying it, Thorin. You can always repaint it. Besides, now the house has something from the both of you.' Thorin gave her a glance and said: 'True. I can't forbid him to do this.'

Kili looked up and yelled at Thorin: 'Dawddy! Loowk! Thwhat's you and mwe!' Thorin crouched down behind Kili, wrapping his arms around his small waist and put his hand on top of Kili's. He looked at what Kili had painted and he was stuck for a moment. Kili had drawn two people, stickmen, but two people. One had long hair and a beard. The other had somewhat shorter hair and was shorter himself as well. They were holding hands and Fili had drawn a heart between them because Kili couldn't do that. Thorin felt his lips curl up in a big smile and he squeezed Kili close to him: 'I love you, kin. I love you very very much.' Kili giggled: 'Like?' 'Yes, I love it, Kili.' Thorin said and gave Kili a kiss in his hair.

Dis smiled as Thorin's eyes grew once he saw the picture. She was afraid for a second that he would be very angry, but she knew he wouldn't. This was Kili we were talking about and at the moment, Thorin loved everything Kili made. Even a drawing on his house. But this was special. And Dis knew Thorin would never get rid of the drawing.

She looked behind her and saw Fili had given up. She turned around and lifted her son up. She gave him a kiss and said: 'Are you done already?' Fili sighed: 'I'm bored if uncle doesn't do anything.' 'Uncle Thorin is busy with Kili for a moment, Fili. He will get back to painting very soon.' Fili looked over his mother to Thorin.

Thorin was giving Kili another kiss and stood up. Kili stood straight as well and looked up at him. Thorin noticed Fili in the arms of Dis: 'So? Is our warrior giving up already?' he teased his nephew. 'It is boring without you and Kili.' Fili moaned. Thorin laughed: 'Do you think it's a good idea if we continue?' Fili nodded and wanted to be put down again. Dis did it and Fili took Kili's hand: 'Come on, Kee. Let's go make uncle's house much more beautiful!' Thorin grinned and followed the two boys.

* * *

At the end of the day, Thorin's house was one bomb of color. The upper part was the color Thorin wanted it to be, light brown. At the lower parts, it was one big rainbow. Kili's drawing next to the door, Fili's doodles not far behind. There was green, there was blue. Fili had painted all kinds of colors over each other, mixing them together into one mash. Kili had ran the brush all around the house with white, Fili had painted little dots on the white paint.

Thorin sighed when he saw the final result. He shook his head, the company was going to laugh their heads off when they saw his house. Especially Dwalin and Bofur. Dwalin, being his best friend, would find it either extremely funny or he would just be shocked. Thorin believed it was going to be the last one. Dwalin adored Kili when he saw him and he loved Fili as well. Bofur was always cheerful and optimistic like no one else. He found almost everything funny, so this was definitely not an exception.

Dis covered his mouth with her hand, to keep in the laughter. She got a deadly glance from Thorin and just grinned: 'Oh brother, look how hard they have worked on it! It now is really your house.' she said, throwing her arm around Thorin. Thorin just shook his head: 'Well, yeah, that's true. I don't mind, I'm just, surprised. That's all.' 'Do you like it, uncle? I do! Now you have the best house in whole Middle-Earth!' Fili exclaimed, bouncing up and down. 'It's very beautiful, Fili. Well done, you two.' Fili and Kili smiled proudly and Fili held up one hand for Kili. Kili was confused and Fili said: 'You have to smash your hand against mine, Kili.' Kili raised his hand and Fili hit the hand with his own. Kili giggled and did it to Fili's hand as well.

The two dwarflings started playing and Dis and Thorin watched how they were rolling through the grass. 'Thorin, whenever I need my house to be painted, can I borrow Kili for a day than?' Dis asked, making Thorin laugh. They heard gasps behind them and Thorin turned around.

There stood the company, including Bilbo and Gandalf who hadn't left the Blue Mountains yet. Thorin sighed and walked over to them.

* * *

'Thorin, what in the name of Mahal happened to your house?' Oin asked. 'I wanted to paint and Fili and Kili wanted to help.' Thorin sighed. More wasn't needed to be said. The company erupted in a fit of laughter and Gandalf laughed along. 'Aawh, a drawing of you and Kili! Who drew that?' Bofur asked when he noticed the drawing. 'Kili did.' Thorin said proudly.

Fili and Kili saw the company and walked over to them, Fili holding Kili's hand.

'Hey, little ones. Did you do that?' Balin asked, still giggling. Fili nodded proudly: 'Yes! Uncle Thorin's house is the best one ever!' 'Yeah!' Kili exclaimed after Fili. The company melted at the two's excitement.

'I like it.' Bilbo spoke up. 'You do? Do you hear that, uncle? Boggins likes it!' Fili yelled. The company laughed again, hearing how Fili called their burglar. 'Bwoggins?' Kili asked. Thorin looked down at Kili: 'Mr. Baggins is a very good friend of ours, Kili.' Kili looked up at Bilbo. The first time he saw a hobbit. He noticed Bilbo's feet and his eyes widened. He grabbed Thorin's hand and pulled him along. Thorin grinned and let Kili lead him to Bilbo.

'Lwook, dwaddy! Fwunny Fweet!' Kili exclaimed, pointing at Bilbo's feet. Thorin laughed and said: 'Yeah, little one. Bilbo has funny feet, hasn't he?' Kili looked up at Bilbo: 'No shoes?' Bilbo smiled and shook his head: 'No shoes needed. This is warm enough.' Kili couldn't stop staring at the feet and he fell down on his butt. He slowly reached out and touched the hair on Bilbo's feet. Bilbo looked down in confusion and panicked a bit. He looked up: 'I can't move now, can I?' Thorin shook his head and grinned. 'Let the boy, Bilbo. He is curious and still young. He needs to explore the world.' Gandalf said, smiling at the little Kili stroking Bilbo's feet hair. Bilbo sighed and smiled.

Fili saw Kili touching the hair and rushed over to him. He sat down next to him and looked close at the hair: 'It is orange, Kili. Do you see that?' He lay his hand on the hair and pulled back immediately: 'That feels weird!' Kili giggled at Fili's reaction and crawled to him. Fili put his legs around Kili and from that position, the two cousins played with Bilbo's feet.

* * *

The company, Dis and Thorin laughed as Bilbo had been standing still for over 30 minutes now. Fili and Kili found his feet very interesting and couldn't seem to stop. Bilbo shot them a panicked glance and Dis and Thorin thought it was enough now. The two stood up and collected their child.

'Come on, Fili. Mr Baggins can't stay here all night long.' Dis said, helping Fili up. 'But those feet feel funny!' Fili moaned. Dis grinned: 'I know, Fili. But Bilbo needs to eat.' Fili sighed: 'Alright.' Thorin lifted up Kili, who was giggling. 'Little one, I think it's time to leave Mr Baggins alone for a while.' 'Fwunny fweet!' Kili exclaimed and looked down on Bilbo's feet. The hair was all messed up at that point. 'I understand that but Bilbo can't stay still for the rest of the night, can he?' Bilbo gave the two a thankful glare: 'Thank you.' Dis and Thorin gave him a smile and leaded their child to the rest of the company.

For the rest of the day, the company talked with Dis and Thorin and watched Kili and Fili play. Thorin got dragged into their playing and ended up being attacked by the two. Dwalin soon joined them and that night Kili and Fili went to bed very tired but very happy.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and if you did, review:) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is finally chapter seven! Yeah:) In this chapter there is finally some Durin-family protection going on:)) Enjoy!**

* * *

'Come on, Kee. I need to put on your boots.' Thorin said as he tried to get his now four year old son over. Kili was running around the house, playing with his toy dragon.

'Can't it wait, daddy?' Kili whined and stopped running. Thorin shook his head: 'No, Kili. If we don't go now, it will be very crowded and I might lose you. Come on, don't be so stubborn.' Kili sighed dramatically and walked over to Thorin. Thorin lifted him up and sat him down on the table. He put on his boots and said: 'There you go, laddie. Was that really so bad?' Kili grinned and shook his head: 'Can I get off now?' Thorin lifted him off the table and opened up the front door.

Kili ran out, taking the dragon with him. Thorin sighed and grabbed his coat. He walked out of the door and closed it again. Kili was bouncing up and down on the grass and smiled as Thorin grabbed his hand: 'Let's go little one.'

* * *

Thorin walked with Kili over the bridge and arrived at the market. It was somewhat crowded and Thorin felt Kili shuffling closer. Thorin wrapped one arm around him in a protective manner and with his free hand, he hold Kili's hand. Kili hold his dragon close to his body and let his dad take him to the stands.

'Look who we have here!' a sudden voice cried out. Thorin turned his head and saw Bofur standing there, smiling at him. 'Thorin! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! And there is the little one!' Bofur waved at Kili and the little boy carefully waved back, smiling shyly back at him.

Thorin ruffled his hair and said: 'Bofur, I did not expect to see you here.' 'Oh well, always good to promote yourself a bit, ain't it?' Bofur answered cheerfully, rearranging his stuff. Thorin laughed: 'Well, it's not like there are more toy makers in town.' Bofur grinned: 'If I can sell some stuff here, it is always a bonus.' He grabbed a stuffed bunny and turned to Kili: 'Aye laddie, do you like this?' Kili looked away from his father and to the bunny. He nodded and Bofur smiled: 'Here, you can have it.'

Kili looked at Thorin and Thorin looked up at Bofur: 'How much do I own you?' 'You do not have to pay for it, Thorin. I am sure Kili will threat her well.' Bofur answered, smiling at Thorin. Thorin looked back at Kili: 'Do you want the buddy, Kee?' 'Yes, I do.' Kili answered and reached for the animal. Bofur bend over a bit more so Kili could reach for it easier. Kili took it and said: 'Thank you, master Bofur.' 'No worries, laddie.' Bofur answered. 'Shall I take it? You can try to carry both the dragon and bunny, but I think that's going to be a bit too much.' Thorin said, looking down at Kili. Kili nodded and gave the bunny, after squeezing it, to Thorin. Thorin took it and turned to Bofur: 'Thank you. I appreciate it more than you can think.' 'It is all my pleasure, Thorin. If Kili is happy, than so am I.' Thorin smiled: 'I'm glad you see it that way, Bofur. Have a good day.' Bofur gave him a short nod, waved at Kili and started talking to the next costumer.

* * *

Thorin took Kili's hand again and they continued their walk. Thorin made sure the stuffed animal was safe and secure in his hands. He always loved it when Bofur was around with Kili. The cheerful lad adored Kili like no one does. And Kili was always happy when Bofur was around. The toy maker was always capable of making Kili laugh and that was what Thorin liked. If a dwarf couldn't make Kili laugh or even smile it was soon done for him. Both Thorin and Kili.

Thorin stopped at the fruit and vegetables. He suddenly remembered he did not bring anything to carry it with and cursed: 'Mahal, how am I supposed to get it home without a basket or something?' 'Thorin, there is a stand over there that sells baskets, if you're interested.' The woman behind the stand said. 'Than I will go there first. Thank you. Come on, Kili.'

Thorin walked over to the stand and noticed all the stares he got from the other dwarves. They were all looking at Kili, especially the older ones. They were all smiling at the little boy and Thorin knew what they were thinking. Kili was cute, Kili was so little and fragile, Kili was the son of Thorin Oakenshield. A woman walked over and made Thorin stop. 'Hello, may I ask you something?' 'Of course you can.' Thorin answered, turning to the old dwarf. 'How old is your son, if I may?' she asked, looking at Kili with shining eyes. 'Kili just turned four years old, madam.' 'And what a cute little boy he is.' The lady clapped her hands together and wanted to stroke Kili's cheek if it wasn't for Kili quickly hiding away behind Thorin. Thorin didn't try to get him back and said: 'It was very nice of you to stop by, but we are in a hurry. Have a nice day.' Thorin walked away, pulling Kili along.

They bought a basket and walked back to the vegetables. Thorin placed some tomatoes in his basket, but Kili took them and placed them back at the stand. The lady behind it, smiled at Kili and Thorin sighed: 'Kili, no. Put them back in the basket, now.' 'But, dad, tomatoes are not good for you! They don't even taste good!' Kili whined, making dwarves, who happened to be close, laugh . 'I know, little one, but you need to eat them. They are healthy and you need to stay healthy and fit, young man. Put them back.' Kili sighed but grabbed the tomatoes anyway. 'That's good. Now, be a gentleman and grab those carrots over there for me.' Thorin said, pushing Kili towards the carrots. He himself started looking for cucumbers.

Kili shuffled to them and quickly grabbed a few. He dropped some and wanted to pick them up again when suddenly a pair of boots appeared under his nose. He looked up and found Fili standing there, smiling down at him. The seven year old sunk down and helped him picking up the carrots. 'There you go, Kili. I am sure uncle wouldn't mind some dirty carrots.' Fili said and Kili smiled: 'Thank you, Fili. Hello aunt Dis!' Dis showed up behind Fili and smiled at her nephew: 'Why hello, Kili! How nice to see you here, is your father around?' Kili nodded and ran back to Thorin.

* * *

Thorin felt a pair of hands grab his arms and he turned his head to look down. He found Kili, showing the carrots: 'Look dad! I got them!' Thorin grinned and took them: 'Well done, Kili. Was it really that difficult?' Kili giggled and said: 'Aunt Dis and Fili are here!' 'Are they?' Thorin asked surprised. 'Yes, they are. Hello brother.' Thorin looked up and saw his sister standing there with Fili. 'Dis! What brings you here?' Thorin asked cheerful. 'I ran out of food, everything was gone. Fili is starting to eat more every day.' Dis answered, ruffling Fili's hair.

Fili grinned and looked up at her: 'can I walk around without you?' 'Absolutely not. You are only seven, you're too young.' Fili groaned: 'Mean.' 'Let that be clear to you.' Dis said, dead simple. Kili grinned and looked around him. He saw something interesting happening, not far from them. He let go of his father's hand and slowly walked over it. Fili saw it and let go of his mother's hand. She didn't take notes of it and let him go. Fili rushed after Kili.

* * *

Kili was almost there, when all of a sudden a dwarf stopped him. Kili looked up and gulped. That dwarf wasn't looking very nice. 'What are cute little boys like you doing here all by themselves?' 'N-nothing.' Kili stuttered. The man sunk down, eyeing Kili and said: 'Nothing is quite boring, isn't it?' He lay his hand on Kili's shoulder and Kili wanted to hit it away when the grip became stronger and it started to hurt. 'Please, let go of me. You're hurting me.' The man said nothing and the pain only became worse. Kili felt tears in his eyes coming up and the man placed his other hand on his shoulder as well. Why didn't anyone notice it?' 'Please stop it! You are hurting me!' 'Oh? Am I really? You-'You heard what he said, fool! Let go of my cousin!' The man looked up, hearing the sudden voice.

Fili stood behind him, looking furious. Fili walked over to Kili and pushed the man's hands away: 'Leave him alone!' Kili had now tears rolling down his cheek and clung himself at Fili. Fili wrapped his arm around Kili and snapped at the man: 'Why did you hurt Kili?!' 'And why would a little child like yourself make me stop?' He bend down and Fili backed away, taking Kili along. 'Because this little child has grown ups around.' The man's head snapped up, meeting two angry glares.

Thorin and Dis had noticed their children were gone and Thorin had immediately started panicking. But when he saw a strange dwarf scaring his kin, it faded away and made room for anger. He and Dis had immediately stepped over to them.

'What makes you think you have the right to hurt my son! And nephew!' Thorin yelled, pushing Fili and Kili behind him. Kili hid behind his father and Fili rushed over to his mother, who immediately held her son close to here.

Other dwarves had turned around, hearing the commotion. 'The little dwarfling was all by himself, I-'So that makes it legal for you to harass my son?! How dare you lay your hands on Kili, filthy bastard! Be glad I did not hear what you were saying to him, I-'I asked him to stop.' Kili whispered, still scared. Thorin turned to his son: 'What did you say, little one?' 'You keep your mouth shut!' the older dwarf yelled, getting angry glances from the other dwarves.

Thorin turned back and yelled: 'You do not speak in that tone to my son! Keep your own mouth shut!' Thorin turned back and Kili said in a soft voice: 'I asked him to stop, but he didn't.'

Thorin's eyes grew wide and he turned back to the dwarf: 'He asked you to stop and you did not listen? You did not listen and only hurt him more? Have you completely lost your mind, fool?!' The dwarf backed away: 'I-I am sorry! If I knew it was your son-'If you knew it was my son, you wouldn't have done it. Right. And I am supposed to believe that! You might as well had done this to my nephew! You have the brains of a donkey! I want you to stay away from my son! And my nephew! If I ever see you close to them again, I will not hesitate and hit you in your face! Go away and bother somebody from your own length!' The dwarf hung his head in shame and rushed away.

The dwarves around them started clapping and Bofur cheered. Thorin gave them all a somewhat nervous smile. He turned around to Kili and gave him a hug: 'Are you okay, little one? Please tell me you're not hurt too much or I'll go after him.' Kili shook his head and hugged Thorin back. Thorin looked up at the sky, thanking Mahal for not letting his son get kidnapped.

He turned to Fili and gave him a hug as well: 'Are you alright, kin? Did that dwarf hurt you too?' Fili nodded: 'Yeah, he did.' Dis gasped and immediately started inspecting Fili: 'Where did that coward hurt you? Where did he touch my son?!' Fili pulled away and walked over to Kili: 'No, mother. But if someone hurts Kili, than he hurts me. Because no one hurts Kili, no matter what.'

Both Dis and Thorin sighed in relief and Thorin ruffled his hair: 'I'm proud of you. So proud of you. You did a very good job on protecting your little cousin.' Fili smiled and said: 'It was not that hard, uncle Thorin. I just can't stand and watch people hurting him and I won't let them touch him either.' Dis sighed: 'You are going to be the death of me, with all your heroic actions. Oh well, as long as you two are safe.' Kili wrapped his arms around Thorin's waist and Thorin lifted him up: 'My son is safe and sound. That's all I'm asking for.'

He turned back to the stand, grabbed his basket and Kili's bunny, gave Kili his dragon, took his hand and turned to Dis: 'I think it's time for us to go back home again.' 'For us too. We'll be coming with you.' Dis grabbed all of her stuff and together with Thorin and Kili, she and Fili walked back home.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter and if you did, please review! I am loving all the reviews that I get and all the favorites and follows too:) Thank you for those! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally Chapter Eight! :D xx**

* * *

'Are you sure you want to continue this?' Bilbo looked up from his seat in Thorin's house. He, the company and Gandalf had been asked by Thorin to babysit little Kili for him whiles he was away for a meeting in the Iron Hills.

His original plan was bringing Kili to Dis, but she had already things planned. She and Fili were invited over at one of her old friends so she had no time to babysit him. She almost cancelled her invitation, feeling bad about the entire situation. Thorin managed to stop her and said it was alright. Fili suggested bringing Kili along, but Thorin didn't want to do that. Bringing Kili to a stranger, that was too much for him.

That brought him to the company and Bilbo & Gandalf. He had asked them the other day and of course they had all said yes. Thorin had made sure Bilbo and Gandalf were there because just the dwarves was too risky for him.

Thorin sighed as he gave Kili his dragon and looked up at Bilbo: 'Don't make me regret this decision, master Baggins. I can't do much now, can I?' Bilbo shrugged, took a sip from his drink and said: 'I can't disagree on that statement. All I'm saying is that the dwarves are not exactly the best babysitters.' 'Hey!' Dwalin exclaimed offended. 'Like I don't know. But there is no other option.' Thorin said, sending a glance to Dwalin.

'What in the name of Durin is that supposed to mean? Don't you trust us?' Dwalin asked, getting up from his seat. 'No, I don't. You are good with fighting but not with children. You don't know how to handle a baby.' Thorin said, dead simple. 'We perfectly know how to handle children!' Gloin exclaimed. 'You, yes. But you have a son of your own. The rest? Not so much. Bofur is trustful, but not the rest of you. You are rough men, no softies.' Thorin said, looking at his company.

Balin opened his mouth to answer when Kili tugged Thorin's sleeve: 'Daddy! Where are you going?' Thorin sent his men a short glance and crunched down next to Kili: 'Daddy is going away for a meeting with a friend. All up that mountain.' Thorin pointed to the Iron Hills, which you could see from their house. Thorin turned back to his son: 'These men will take care of you while I'm away.' 'Will you be gone for a long time?' Kili got tears in his eyes and Thorin started to feel bad: 'No, no. No need to cry, little one. I'll be back before you can start counting stars. I promise you that, Kili. I will be there when you go to sleep, alright?' Kili sobbed and Thorin gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He stood up and turned back to the dwarves, who had observed Thorin the entire conversation: 'Maybe it would be better if I stay here. I can't leave Kili behind.' Balin smiled: 'Thorin, what are you afraid of? You know we would never hurt Kili. Not on purpose.' Thorin looked away: 'I know. But I just don't trust anyone but Dis with Kili. I trust you won't hurt him, but I don't trust anyone anymore.'

'Anymore? Thorin, what happened?' Gandalf spoke up. Thorin's face darkened: 'Last week. On the market. A stranger, he, touched, Kili in a way that made me and my son uncomfortable. He said things to him, he made him scared. You might understand that I find it rather difficult leaving Kili behind now.'

Nobody said anything for a while. Bilbo took his gaze from Thorin and looked at the little dwarf behind him. _So innocent, that shouldn't had happened to him._ Bilbo thought and he looked back at Thorin.

'I, we, I, Thorin, we are so sorry.' Dwalin said, looking down. 'You could not help it. You were not there, you don't have to feel sorry for anything. Just don't try to tell me I should trust everyone with my little one.' Thorin answered, patting Dwalin on his shoulders.

Bofur looked at all the dwarves, he was the only one who was there when it happened. He was the only one who saw Thorin standing up for Kili and Fili. A moment he would never forget. He stepped up to Thorin and said: 'Thorin, we won't let anything happen to Kili. I promise, on my heart, that I won't let anyone touch Kili like that ever again. He is safe with us. You can trust on us.' Thorin smiled and patted Bofur on his back.

'You can go to your meeting with a good feeling, Kili is in good hands. No need to worry about him.' Gandalf said, sitting back next to Bilbo. 'You know I won't stop worrying about him.' Thorin said, turning to Gandalf. Gandalf laughed: 'I know and I will take back my words.'

Thorin smiled and sighed: 'I should take my leave now or I'll be late. Again.' He sunk down next to Kili and said: 'Be good, alright? Listen to them for now, they will be taking care of you for the rest of the day. And if something goes wrong, go to the hobbit.' Kili nodded: 'Are you going now?' It almost broke Thorin's heart and he said: 'Yes, little one, I'm going now. But remember, I'll be back before the night falls.' He wrapped his arms around Kili and gave him a tight hug. He felt Kili burying his head in his shoulder and he lay his hand on the back of Kili's head. They pulled apart again and Thorin wiped away some of Kili's tears: 'Don't be sad, Kili. Dad will be back before you know it.'

He stood up again and turned back to the dwarves: 'You know where the food is, right?' They nodded and Thorin continued: 'Kili is not allowed to climb on the counter and if he refuses to eat the vegetables, make the spoon fly.' 'Excuse you?' Bilbo asked confused. 'Act like the spoon is an eagle. Make flying movement, Kili likes that. He needs to have his vegetables, alright?' 'Alright.' Balin said and looked at the kitchen. 'And if anything, just anything, goes wrong, don't try to fix it yourself. Bring Kili to Gandalf instead, clear?' 'Clear as daylight.' Dwalin said. 'Go, Thorin. Or you'll be late.' Balin said and opened the door.

Thorin grabbed his bag and walked up to the door. He turned around and said: 'If Kili gets hurt or someone gets his filthy hands on him, I will kill you. I will seriously haunt you down if you let anything happen to my son.' 'Nothing will happen, Thorin! Go!' Balin ushered. 'Bye, Kili! I'll be back soon, little one!' Thorin waved at Kili and stepped out of the house, only to hear Kili run after him.

He turned around and saw the dwarves trying to keep Kili inside the house. Thorin shushed them and let Kili come to him: 'What's the matter?' 'You forgot something!' Kili exclaimed. 'What did I forget?' Kili gave Thorin a kiss on his cheek and Thorin smiled: 'Thank you, little one. I indeed almost forgot that. Hey, I'll be here very soon again, alright? Bye, little one!' He stood up and looked at the company: 'Kili is still one piece when I get back.' They nodded and Thorin took off.

* * *

Kili watched until Thorin was completely gone. Balin stepped out of the house and walked over to Kili. Kili looked up when he heard Balin coming over and backed away a bit. 'It's alright, little prince. I won't hurt you. Will you come back inside with me?' He reached out his hand and after some hesitation, Kili carefully took it.

Balin guided Kili inside and sat Kili down in the middle of the company. Kili gulped and instinctively he rushed over to Bofur, him being the only one he knew. Bofur smiled at him: 'Kili, they are friends. You don't need to be scared of them, I can assure you that.' Kili looked up at him: 'When is my dad coming back?' 'Like he told you, at the end of the day!' Dwalin exclaimed annoyed, not getting how Kili still didn't know. 'I-I'm sorry!' Kili stuttered scared and backed away into a corner. 'That was not necessary at all!' Bilbo snapped angry at Dwalin. 'I did not mean to scare the little lad!' Dwalin exclaimed, feeling guilty for scaring Kili.

Bilbo slowly walked over to the scared Kili and took his hands: 'Hey, don't mind the big giant. He scared me as well, the first time I met him. But in reality, he is just one big baby.' 'Hobbit! Don't you push it!' Dwalin exclaimed, being shushed by Balin: 'Let him, Dwalin!'

The fear in Kili's eyes slowly faded and he asked: 'Really?' Bilbo nodded: 'There is no need to be scared of him. He is not going to scare you again, is he?' Bilbo shot Dwalin a glare and looked back at Kili. Kili was looking at Dwalin, who was smiling very awkwardly back. He turned back to Bilbo: 'Is he right though? Is dad really back at the end of the day?' Bilbo nodded: 'He promised you that, didn't he?' Kili nodded but didn't let go of his hands. Bilbo stood up and felt Kili's hands tighten around his.

He walked over to Dwalin and Balin nodded his head towards Kili. Dwalin shot him a confused look and Balin did it again. He got the message but shook his head. Balin shot him an angry glance and nodded towards Kili once again. Dwalin sighed and crunched down in front of Kili. Kili backed away but Dwalin stopped him: 'Please, don't do that. I'm really sorry for scaring you, I did not intend to do so.' Kili said nothing and just shuffled with his feet.

Dwalin looked up at the others, desperate for help. 'Go on.' Oin hissed and Dwalin sighed. He turned back to Kili and said: 'Can you forgive me? I feel really bad about. It, It was a very bad start. Can we forget about it and never talk about it again?' Kili looked up at him: 'Did you r-really not mean to do it?' Dwalin shook his head and sighed.

Kili looked up at Bilbo, who gave him a short nod. He turned back to Dwalin and shot forward. He wrapped his little arms around Dwalin's neck and buried his face into his shoulder. Dwalin looked up at the dwarves, panic written all over his face: 'What in Mahal's name do I do now?' he hissed, trying not to move. 'Hug back, you big idiot.' Gloin said. Dwalin gulped and carefully wrapped his arms around Kili. He slowly started to feel comfortable and wrapped them a little tighter around Kili. The little boy pulled away again and said: 'It is alright. Dad always tells me it's not good to stay mad for too long.' 'Thorin has taught you well. Speaking about Thorin, don't tell him I scared you, alright? He will end me immediately.' Dwalin said, looking at Kili. Kili giggled and it melted Dwalin's heart.

The dwarves sighed in relief and Gandalf said: 'So, what shall we do first?' 'Can I go outside, mister? Dad always goes outside with me.' Kili asked shy, looking up at Gandalf, who was very tall for him. Gandalf smiled: 'That sounds like an excellent idea, master Kili.' Kili giggled again at the name and Bombur opened up the door for him. Kili sprinted to the outside world, leaving the company behind.

* * *

'Dwalin, don't ever scare the little prince like that again. You said it yourself, Thorin will kill you when he finds out.' Bofur said, shaking his head. 'I didn't mean to do it! I apologized, alright? I should be good now.' Dwalin defended himself. 'That was the first time I ever saw you so soft, besides the times you spent with Fili.' Balin grinned. 'He is Thorin's son, what am I supposed to do?' 'No, that's not it. I saw your eyes soften when he giggled. You are going to adore the little lad.' 'Shut up, Balin. I just felt bad for scaring him, can we just leave it?' Dwalin snapped, making Balin grin. 'Oh good graces! Kili, get away from there!' Bilbo suddenly shouted, rushing outside.

The dwarves ran after him and found Kili attempting to climb a tree. Bilbo had reached and pulled him away from the tree: 'Kili, no. If you fall out the tree, you might break something.' Kili's smile faded: 'I-I'm sorry, master hobbit.' Bilbo sighed and knew he couldn't stay mad for long: 'It's all good. We just need to be extra careful, do you understand?' Kili nodded and suddenly poked Bilbo in his stomach. 'What the-'You're it!' Kili exclaimed and ran away from Bilbo. The hobbit smiled and rushed after Kili.

The dwarves watched as Bilbo ran after the laughing Kili and smiled. 'And Thorin gets to enjoy this every day.' Bofur said as he sat down on the grass. 'I don't know how he does it.' Dwalin grinned and Balin hit him in his stomach: 'Don't say that.' 'You know I'm joking.' Dwalin smirked and looked up. 'He is adorable, though.' Gloin said, watching Bilbo grab Kili. They started rolling over the grass and Bilbo tickled Kili. 'A natural.' Gandalf smiled.

* * *

Thorin was at the meeting, on time. But he was bored. Very bored. They were discussing things that didn't matter to him and all he wanted was getting back home. He was worried. Worried that something might happen. What if they accidently didn't watch him and let him get kidnapped? He should be there himself, he shouldn't had gone off, he should-'THORIN!'

Thorin got ripped out of his thoughts and he shot right up: 'I did not fall asleep!' 'We know, Thorin, we know. But you were away again. What is with you?' Dain asked, leaning closer. 'I have a son now, Dain. I can't stop worrying about him.' Thorin answered. Dain sighed: 'You can go.' 'I beg your pardon?' 'You can go, I said. Go and check on your kin. He's much more important than this. We are not talking about anything that concerns you anyway. Besides, having you drowning in your worries is not going to help us anywhere. Go and make sure your heir is okay.' Thorin gave him a nervous smile and said: 'Can I really go?' Dain nodded and Thorin jumped up: 'Thank you, Dain! Thank you!' 'You are welcome, Thorin Oakenshield. Next time, just bring the bundle along. Less worrying for you, more joy in here.' Dain said and Thorin smiled.

Thorin rushed to his horse and didn't know how fast to get back to Kili. He never felt good when he left Kili behind, not even with Dis. He constantly worried about Kili, no matter what. He had promised Sicilia he would take good care of him and he loved Kili more than anything else. So as soon as he was on his horse, he urged him and raced away.

* * *

'Kili, please. Please hush. Don't cry!' Oin desperately cried out. Kili had fallen off the bench outside and had started crying. The dwarves were in panic, not knowing what to do now.

The tears were rolling down the dwarfling's cheek and he was hiccupping. Bilbo looked up at Gandalf and even the wizard had no idea how to handle a crying child. Bilbo looked back and carefully sunk down next to Kili, who was sat on the ground. 'Hey, hey. It's alright, it's alright, Kili. Where does it hurt?' 'M-my h-head!' Kili sobbed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. 'Can I see it?' Bilbo asked, feeling the dwarves watch him.

Kili slowly removed his hand, still crying. Bilbo's shoulders dropped and the dwarves went completely silence. The fall had caused a big wound on Kili's head and it started to get blue all around it. 'By the gods of Mahal…' Balin whispered, starting to feel really guilty.

Bilbo gently touched the wound, but Kili pulled back immediately. Bilbo removed his hand and slowly wrapped his arms around Kili. He carefully placed Kili back on the bench and walked back to the company.

'Well?' Bofur asked, glaring at Bilbo. 'I don't know how to handle this! What if I accidentally hurt him?' Bilbo hissed. 'More than that is not possible for such a little boy.' Gloin spoke up. 'We need to fix this before Thorin gets home.' Dwalin said. 'Oh, Mahal! Thorin! Yes, indeed! If Thorin finds out, we will-'If I find out what?'

* * *

The company slowly turned around and faced Thorin. Thorin had his bag on his back, pony already tied to the fence. 'What is going on?' Thorin demanded. 'Master Thorin, how good to see you back. How was the meeting?' Gandalf said, trying to soften Thorin a bit. 'Don't turn away from it, master wizard. What is going on?' Thorin said, not having any of it.

The dwarves looked at each other, panic on all of their faces. Thorin's face suddenly dropped: 'Where is Kili? Where is my son?!' 'Well, eh.' Bilbo started laughing really nervously and backed away, revealing the crying Kili. Thorin's eyes widened as he dropped his bag: 'Kili!' Thorin immediately rushed over to his son and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him tightly, laying on hand on the back of his head. 'It's alright, little one. Daddy's here, dad's home. Like he promised. It's okay. Shush, my child.' 'D-dad!' Kili sobbed, burying his head into Thorin's shoulder. Thorin placed a kiss on Kili's forehead and turned to the company, anger all in his eyes: 'What have you done to him?!'

'Thorin, we did not do anything. We were inside for just a second and Kili fell off the bench.' Balin explained, hoping it would help lighten the situation. 'How could you leave him unguarded?' Thorin asked angry, stroking Kili's hair. 'We are terribly sorry for it. We did not mean for this to happen. We were trying to help him, but we did not know how.' Dwalin said, looking down. Thorin started grinning, making everybody look up at him. 'What is it?' Bofur asked, a bit scared. 'You are all unbelievable. You know how to use a sword, but to cheer up a crying child is too much to ask.'

Thorin placed Kili back on the ground and saw his wound. He gasped and gently placed his hand on it. Kili turned away, just like he did with Bilbo: 'T-That hurts, dad!' he sobbed. Thorin sighed: 'I know, laddie. But I need to know what's wrong. Let me have a look at it.' Against his will, Kili turned back and whimpered as Thorin touched it again. Blood was starting to pour out of it and Kili started to panic: 'A-Am I dying, dad?!' Thorin smiled and removed his hand again: 'No, little one. You are not dying. I just need to clean it up, just like aunt Dis always does. You'll be alright in now time.' He stood up, lifting Kili from the ground. 'I'll be right back.' He told the company and walked inside his house.

'And that is where you went wrong, master Baggins. Do not give in when one does not do what you want him to.' Gandalf said, leaning on his wand. Bilbo sighed and shook his head: 'You are learning something every day.' 'Those are true words, master Hobbit.' Balin smiled and looked inside. After some time they heard Kili giggling again and sighed in relief.

* * *

Thorin walked back outside, Kili walking next to him. He had a bandage around his head and was smiling again, dried up tears on his face.

'Is he alright?' Gandalf asked, looking down at Kili. 'He is. Luckily. I'm happy I was allowed to go sooner. I don't want to know what could have happened if I didn't.' Thorin answered, ruffling Kili's hair. Kili giggled and looked at the dwarves. 'Ehm, Kili. We are extremely sorry for everything. We know we are no good babysitters.' Dori said, looking at Kili. Kili smiled: 'Thank you for everything.' 'What?' Nori asked confused. Thorin looked at Kili and the boy continued: 'Yeah, you are really funny.' The dwarves grinned. 'So the pain does not matter?' Ori asked. 'I did not say that.' Kili said and Thorin started laughing. He sunk down and wrapped his arms around Kili: 'I love you, little one. Never ever forget that.' 'I love you too, dad.' Kili whispered and hugged him back.

Thorin looked up at his men and said: 'Thank you for watching Kili for me. Despite the fact that you hurt him, you did make sure he was not alone.' 'Thorin, we are very sorry for the pain we caused him.' Dori said. 'It is alright. Just make sure you now know what to do, next time you have to watch him for me.' 'Say what?' Nori asked, taken aback. Thorin grinned and winked at them.

He pulled back from Kili and exclaimed: 'Dragon attack!' 'What?! Where?!' Balin exclaimed turning around. Kili giggled and ran away: 'You won't get me!' 'Oh yes I will! I'm a big, scary dragon! I am strong!' Thorin groaned and pretended his hands were claws and chased after Kili. Kili giggled and Thorin grabbed him and started tickling him. 'Dragon has got you!' Thorin exclaimed and rolled over the grass with Kili. 'No! I've got you!' Kili yelled and wrestled himself free from Thorin. He climbed on top of him and started playing with his braids. Thorin cried out, faking his pain: 'Have mercy, oh mighty Kili! I am defeated!' Kili laughed and bounced up and down in excitement.

The dwarves were silent before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was rather rare for them to see Thorin 'defeated' by someone. Gandalf grinned as Kili wrapped his hands around Thorin's face. Thorin all of a sudden grabbed Dwalin's legs, pulling him down. Dwalin did not know what happened and fell down. 'What in-'Who's laughing now?' Thorin grinned. 'Are you going to help me?' Kili asked happy, climbing over to Dwalin. 'I guess I am.' Dwalin grinned and let Kili climb on his back. Kili cheered and exclaimed: 'We are undefeatable!' Dwalin grinned and with Kili on his back, he ran after Thorin, who sprinted away.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it:) Review please! :D x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is then finally chapter nine:) Sorry for the long wait, I had no idea what to write next. But, don't worry about that any longer, I have a lot of ideas now:) Enjoy! x**

* * *

It was almost Durin's day, which meant it was almost time for the annual festival the dwarfs held. Every year, the dwarfs would celebrate the day together, with wine and lots of food. With games and songs. It was one of those days were they felt connected to each other. Felt like family.

Kili was never old enough to experience the feasts properly. He was always too young to know what was going on or to even get what was it about.

Until this year.

He was barely five years old and finally old enough to know what was going on and to join in with the activities. Not that he was actually going to do that, Kili was an incredibly shy boy and much preferred to stay with Thorin, rather than joining the other kids.

* * *

Thorin was busy trying to clean up the place, not really wanting to come home in a mess, when all of a sudden his door burst open. The cheerful laughs of his company greeted him as the dwarfs walked inside, all of them.

'By the gods of Mahal! Can't you knock first?!' Thorin yelled, turning to his men. 'We're sorry, Thorin.' Bofur grinned, sitting down on a chair. The company was still being loud and Thorin put away his broom: 'Can you calm down already?! Kili is asleep and I don't want you to wake him up!' he shushed the company. 'Sorry, Thorin. We didn't know that.' Ori said, quick to feel to guilty.

'Dad?' Kili's little head appeared from the hallway, rubbing his eyes. His eyes grew wider when he saw the company.

The company but not his father.

'Well done, now he's awake.' Thorin sighed and put away his broomstick. 'Dad?' Kili asked again, a bit frightened now. 'I'm here, Kili.' Thorin wrestled himself through the small crowd and picked up his son: 'Goodmorning, little one. Did you sleep well?' Kili nodded: 'I had a really funny dream, dad.' He said, smiling at Thorin.

The company smiled at the two from behind. They always enjoy seeing Thorin interact with Kili. It was a different Thorin, from their perspective. They just couldn't get used to it, even though Kili had been among them for five full years now. It was just a bit crazy, and it would always remain that way.

'What did you dream about, Kee?' Thorin asked, wiping away a strain of hair out of Kili's face. 'I dreamt of you, in aunt Dis's dress.' The company started snorting from behind them and Kili started giggling as well. Thorin was taken aback for a second before cracking a smile at Kili: 'I hope I looked just as handsome as her in it.' Kili smiled: 'You were a very beautiful woman, dad.' The company was now laughing their heads off and Thorin put Kili down: 'Alright, young man. You need to eat something, we don't want you to starve, do we? Go, I'll come after you.' 'Alright.' Kili answered, turned around and ran away.

Thorin turned back to the dwarfs, who were hiccupping from laughter. 'Alright, alright. Enough now!' Thorin exclaimed. They shut up and Thorin rolled his eyes: 'I suppose you want to join breakfast?' 'I thought you'd never ask. Never start the day with an empty stomach, is what we always say.' Dori said and dragged Ori to the kitchen. The others soon followed and Thorin sighed. He dropped his shoulders and rushed after them.

* * *

'I've heard they are planning on displaying some firework this year.' Balin said, watching as Kili took a piece of bread. Nori nodded along: 'Yeah, I've heard that too. It would be amazing if they did.' 'Sure thing. It would make it much more spectacular.' Gloin said. Thorin turned his head to Kili: 'Are you sure? Kili has never seen firework, I'm afraid it will scare him.' Kili looked up when he heard his name but when back to his food when he noticed it wasn't that interesting.

'Oh come on, Thorin. He's got you, am I right? Kili will have to experience life, life like we live it. He can't always be under your wing.' Dwalin said, looking at Thorin. Thorin sighed: 'I know, but I just, I just don't want Kili to be scared at any point of life. I promised Sicilia, I want it myself.' 'We understand. But this is just firework. He will survive. Or your name isn't Thorin Oakenshield.' Bofur said, patting Thorin on his shoulder. Thorin smiled at him. 'You have wings, dad?!'

Kili spat out his food and with a bit of struggle, he managed to get off his chair. He rushed to Thorin and laid his little hands on Thorin's knees: 'You can fly, dad?' Thorin chuckled and lifted Kili up into the air: 'I will fly everywhere with you, kin. For you I will open up my wings.' Kili giggled and Thorin gave him a hug.

'You need to get dressed. The feast starts in an hour.' Thorin placed Kili back on the ground. 'We need to leave, Thorin. We should get ready ourselves too.' Balin said. Thorin nodded: 'I'll see you in an hour then. Come on, Kili. Bye, lads.' Thorin gently pushed Kili towards his bedroom as the dwarfs took their leaving.

* * *

An hour later, Thorin opened up his door. He let Kili out and closed it again. 'Kili, wait. Come here, let me check you before we leave.' Kili sighed and walked back to Thorin. His dad adjusted his brown coat and checked if his boots were still secure. 'Alright, let's go.' Thorin grabbed Kili's hand and walked to the big field, where the feast was being held.

On his way to the party, Thorin felt a bit worried. After what had happened to Kili, he wasn't sure if he could just go out with him. It worried him that the dwarf would be there too, that he would try to grab Kili again. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He would keep a close eye on Kili.

He arrived at the field and noticed there were a lot of people already. Kili shuffled closer to him and Thorin wrapped his arm around him, keeping him close to him. Before stepping on the grass, Thorin bend down and whispered to Kili: 'It's going to be alright. I'm here and the company is here. And I'm sure we'll find aunt Dis and Fili too. You'll be fine.' He gave him a kiss on his forehead and grabbed his hand again.

The field was higher than the ground they were standing on and Thorin helped Kili getting on the field. He held Kili's hand close as he observed the entire party. The was food, lots of food. Beer, wine, colourful lights, small stands with stuff to buy, you could name it.

* * *

'Where is my brother? Did he not arrive yet?' Dis joined the company with Fili, who was being ridiculously impatient to see Kili.

'No, we haven't spot him yet. He's just late, that's all.' Dwalin said, taking a big sip of his beer. Dis rolled her eyes and placed Fili next to her. Only for Fili to jump off his seat again: 'Kili!' Without saying another word, Fili dashed away and Dis followed him with her eyes. She saw he was running towards Thorin and Kili, who had just arrived.

'Thorin's here.' She sighed, relieved. The company turned around and saw Thorin pointed at several things, talking to Kili. Kili was holding Thorin's hand and the dwarven king had his other arm wrapped around Kili's small frame, keeping him safe and protected. They all started smiling. 'Now the party has begun.'

* * *

'Uncle! There you are!' Thorin turned his head and saw Fili running over to him. 'Hey you, how good to see your face.' Thorin opened up his arm and let Fili hug him. 'Hi Fili.' Kili spoke up, a bit shy. 'Hi Kili! This is fun, isn't it?' Kili shrugged and Fili gently took his hand. Kili looked up at his father and Thorin ruffled his hair: 'I'll be right behind you.' Kili turned back and let Fili lead him to the others.

Despite the fact that he knew all of them, Kili did hold Fili's hand very firmly. Fili didn't mind at all. In fact, he loved it. It gave him the feeling that he was protecting Kili. And he was proud of that, proud that Kili allowed him to protect him. Besides, it showed that Kili was his cousin. And Fili was more than proud to show everyone that Kili was his cousin.

Thorin was right behind them, keeping his hand on the back of Kili's head. 'Evening, everyone. Hello, sister. Good to see you.' Thorin greeted everyone, getting waves from all the others. 'Hello, Thorin. Good to see you too. I see Fili greeted you already?' Dis grinned, looking at how her son held Kili's hand proudly. Thorin smiled: 'He did. And I believe he found Kili too.'

They looked down on the two and saw how Kili shuffled a little closer to Fili. 'Oi! You're scaring him!' Fili exclaimed, in defence of Kili. Thorin chuckled and took over Kili's hand. 'Thank you, Fili. I think I can handle it again.' Thorin grinned as he ruffled Kili's hair. Fili sighed and walked over to his mother: 'But you do have to sit next to me!' Thorin laughed, lifted Kili up and took his place next to Fili and Dis.

* * *

During the dinner, Fili and Kili couldn't sit still. They were constantly playing with their food and Fili was making funny faces at Kili, making him laugh. At one point, Fili hit with his fist the tines of a fork, throwing food into Bifur's face. 'Fili!' Dis exclaimed, shocked to see her son just did. Fili sunk under the table but Dis pulled him back up. 'Apologize, now.' She hissed at him and made him look at Bifur, who was cleaning his face. 'Sorry, Bifur. That wasn't supposed to happen.' Fili said, looking at his hands. 'And?' Dis went on. Fili looked up: 'And I wasn't aiming for your face anyway. I went for Balin's.' 'Fili Durin! I am so sorry for his behaviour, I don't know what is up with him.' Dis smacked Fili behind his head and he sat back down, rubbing his head.

'Fili? Are you okay? Does it hurt?' Kili asked, eyes full of concern as he watched Fili's face grimaced. 'I'm a warrior, Kili. It doesn't hurt.' Fili answered, but Kili didn't believe him. He crawled on top of Fili and carefully placed a small and soft kiss on the back of Fili's head. Fili was surprised when he felt Kili giving him a kiss. Kili turned back and gave Fili a hug: 'I don't like you seeing hurt.' He whispered and Fili smiled widely.

Thorin watched full of pride as Kili attempted to cheer up Fili. When Kili gave his cousin a kiss, Thorin turned to his company, smiling widely. 'That's my boy.' Thorin said, looking at Kili. 'You are raising him well, Thorin.' Balin said, smiling at Thorin.

Kili pulled back from Fili and asked: 'Are you okay now?' Fili nodded and smiled: 'I am. Thank you, Kee. You are the best cousin ever.' Kili smiled and didn't leave Fili's lap.

* * *

After dinner, the two dwarflings ran off to play with the other children. It was Kili's first time, playing with other children than Fili. But Fili was there and was certain not to let anything happen to Kili. He introduced his friends to his cousin and was more than happy when they were immediately very nice to him.

Thorin smiled as he watched Kili play with the other kids. He noticed how utterly careful they were with him, as if Kili was made of glass. He appreciated it though, he'd rather had them play too careful with him than be all wild and reckless with him. But of course it had to go wrong.

Kili was sat on the ground. He was still very young and therefore rather quick tired. As he was sat, the kids around him continued to play with their fake wooden swords. But one of them stood a bit too close to Kili and as he drew his sword back, he hit Kili on the back of his head. Kili fell forward and started crying. The boy turned around and started stuttering: 'B-By the G-Gods of M-Mahal, I-I,I'm s-sorry!' Fili was quick to be next to Kili and all of his friends gathered around the little boy. 'Kee, Kee! It's alright!' Fili tried to cheer him up, not knowing what to do now. Kili just kept on crying and all the dwarflings started panicking. 'Kili!'

The voice made them all look up and they saw Thorin racing over to them. They gulped and watched as Thorin came closer.

As soon as he arrived, Thorin sunk down next to Kili and wrapped his arms around him: 'It's alright, little one. It's alright. I'm here, dad's here. He did it on accident, you know that, right?' He felt Kili nodded but the tears were still rolling down his cheek. Thorin lifted him up and he felt Kili burying his head into his shoulder. He carefully laid his hand on the back of Kili's head but pulled back when Kili whimpered.

'I-I'm s-o s-sorry, m-master Thorin!' the boy stuttered. 'It is forgiven, boy. You didn't mean to hit him, I understand. You were just playing.' Thorin smiled at him and saw Fili coming closer. 'Uncle, is Kili going to be alright?' Fili asked, worried about Kili. 'He's going to be just fine, Fili. Kili had worse, blame the lads for that. I just need to lay a cold cloth on it.' With that, Thorin walked away with Kili in his arms.

Fili turned back to the boy and asked: 'Why did you hit Kili, Ivan?' 'I didn't do it on purpose!' Ivan exclaimed, feeling extremely guilty. Fili sighed: 'Just don't ever do it again. All of you. Kili is just a baby, you need to watch where you step, alright? I don't want him to get hurt again.' He said, getting nods from his friends.

* * *

Thorin joined the others again, holding a wet cloth against the small wound on the back of Kili's head. 'Is the boy alright?' Dwalin asked. 'He is. He had worse.' Thorin said, looking up at his company. They turned red and Balin said: 'At least the boy didn't mean for it to happen. It could have been worse.' Thorin nodded and gave Kili a kiss in his hair. Kili was hiccupping and had dried tears on his face.

'Hey, Kili. Do you want to hear a funny story about your father?' Bofur asked, getting Kili's attention. 'One time, there was a goat-'Oh no, Bofur! Don't you dare tell him that tale!' Thorin exclaimed, getting red cheeks. Bofur grinned and continued: 'One time, before you were born, your dad and we were out on a hunting trip. All of a sudden, it started raining. We had no cover whatsoever, so we decided to head back. Along the way, we stumbled across a small farm. It had a few cows, a few chickens, it had goats.'

'Bofur, you shut your mouth.' Thorin hissed. Kili looked up at his dad and back at Bofur. He was interested and asked: 'What happened then?' Bofur smiled up at Thorin and continued his story.

'Well, your father wanted to go inside the farm and ask for shelter. But the goats were kind of blocking the way in. Thorin became angry and started to push the goats out of the way. That didn't work. So, he started poking them with his sword. That was the worst idea ever. The goat he was poking kicked him with his paws and Thorin fell over. Thorin quickly stood up and wanted to run away, but the goat started chasing him. And because it was raining, your father slipped and the goat ran to his side. Do you want to know what happened then?' Kili's eyes were wide and he nodded. 'The goat started eating Thorin's coat.' Bofur finished.

Kili burst out in a fit of laughter and so did the company. Hearing the story again made it only funnier. 'Once this is over, I'll kill you.' Thorin muttered, turning to his sister, who was laughing her head off. 'How come I never knew about this?' She asked, wiping away tears of laughter. 'And why should you know?' Thorin exclaimed, only making her giggle even more. He looked at Kili and sighed. He cracked a smile at him and gave him a hug.

Kili wrestled himself free from Thorin and asked: 'Can I go and play again? I'll be careful.' 'Make sure Fili is near you.' More wasn't needed to be said. Kili jumped off and carefully ran back to the other kids.

* * *

'Kili! Are you alright?' Fili wrapped his arms around Kili and gave him a tight hug. 'I'm alright, Fili. Bofur told me a very funny story of dad.' Kili answered, getting all the attention of the dwarflings.

Thorin happened to hear that and exclaimed: 'Kili! No! Don't tell them! Don't embarrass your father!' Dis grinned and playfully punched his arm: 'Tomorrow everybody knows about your goat accident.' Thorin sighed: 'Thanks, Bofur. Thanks for ruining my reputation.' Bofur snorted.

'Don't embarrass your father!' they heard Thorin yell and Kili chuckled. 'What is it?' Fili asked curious. 'Father got chased by a goat once. And that same goat ate his jacket.' Kili started giggling all over again and the other kids started laughing. Fili fell to the ground and got tears in his eyes from laughter.

* * *

And the night continued for them. Kili played with the kids till the moment they had all been waiting for.

The firework.

Kili had never seen firework and crawled into his father's arms. Thorin wrapped them tightly around Kili's waist and Kili peaked over them. Fili sat next to him, together with his friends. On the other side was Dis sat. 'Come on, Kili. It's going to be fun!' Fili exclaimed, getting nods from his friends. Kili had no chance to respond, the first bit of firework went up into the air, ending with a loud explosion.

Kili squeaked and hid his head in Thorin's chest, covering his ears. Fili and his friends looked at him when they heard Kili's small outburst. Thorin wrapped his arms around him: 'Laddie, it's alright. The fireworks won't hurt you. Look, it is very beautiful.' Kili slowly turned his head around and squeaked again, hearing another *boom*. He looked up at his father, than to his aunt and eventually at Fili and the other boys. Fili gave him a nod and Kili looked at the firework. He thought it was very beautiful, but all the loud noises kept on scaring him.

'Hang on, little one. I've got an idea.' Thorin said and covered Kili's ears himself. Kili gave him a thankful nod and turned back to the firework. Thorin gave him a kiss in his hair and felt Dis shuffling closer. He gave his sister a smile and turned to Fili. The young boy was cheering along with his friends, loving every second of it.

Thorin smiled and turned his gaze back on Kili. Now he wasn't hearing the noises so loud anymore, Kili was enjoying it. His mouth had fallen open as he watched the sky lit up in all different colours. Thorin smiled and looked up at the sky. This had to be the best Durin's day he had ever experienced.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and if you did, please review for me:) Thanks for all the follows and favorites! :D x**


End file.
